


capture it, remember it

by Murf1307



Category: Deadly Genesis (X-Men), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendly competition, Friendship, Gen, Pie, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the kitchen at Moira MacTaggert's compound, Petra and Sway bake fruit pies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	capture it, remember it

**Author's Note:**

> written from a prompt: "Come over here and make me."

Suzanne, by nature, isn’t a hugely competitive person.  She knows what she’s capable of — though, to be honest, that got thrown out of whack when her powers manifested and she first came here — and that’s enough for her.  Sometimes she needs to prove it, though, to other people, because she’s quiet and observant and doesn’t do much unless prompted.  
  
Petra does a lot of prompting, she realizes, in early December.  It’s like she wants Suzanne to do things, but won’t ask outright.  
  
Competitions involving their powers, in the lab and out on the lawn.  Snowball fights that are boys-versus-girls (they almost always win, because Gabriel always forgets to take Suzanne’s powers into account, and as good at everything as Armando is, he’s just one guy).  Little competitions that Suzanne can win easily because of her abilities or even her regular human skills.  
  
Like right now, they’re in the kitchen, seeing who can make the best fruit pie out of whatever they have on hand.  Petra has no idea what she's doing, and Suzanne is actually really good at pie.  She's not even sure how Petra figured that out, but she appreciates it.  
  
Petra's struggling with the pie crust, flour streaked all over her face, and Suzanne is well ahead of her, the crust finished and the fruit filling almost there.    
  
She looks over at her and says, "Hey, Petra, you might wanna wipe off your face."  
  
"Come over here and make me," she says in return, her tone imperious and her faint accent giving the words a bit of a lilt.   
  
Suzanne laughs and rolls her eyes.  "You're not going to lose the pie contest because you stopped to wipe flour off your face."  Nevertheless, she moves over to Petra, picking up a dishrag and sliding it across Petra's cheek.  
  
They haven't really talked about where they came from.  They all have some things in common -- parents dead or otherwise absent, and Suzanne knows that Gabriel and Petra have criminal records.  But Petra throws herself into stuff like this especially hard.  Domestic stuff, feminine stuff, and Suzanne's sure that it has to do with who she was before Moira found her.  
  
Right now, Petra's focused completely on her pie crust, and Suzanne's getting the flour off her face and thinking that she wants to know the whole story.  
  
She twitches a bit of a smile.  She'll ask later, probably, in the room Moira gave them.  
  
For now, they have pies to bake. 


End file.
